


Tiempo de Huevo

by modernraceownsairpods, Taelala



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluffy fluff, so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernraceownsairpods/pseuds/modernraceownsairpods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelala/pseuds/Taelala
Summary: Husbands Finch and Albert make omelettes at 2am.Adapted from a scene in the Larkin University roleplay group.





	Tiempo de Huevo

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know about the RP:
> 
> The "Love Shack" is the name they gave to the apartment they live in with Splasher and Skittery.
> 
> Finch speaks Spanish. Albert's family speaks Spanish, but Al only recently began to learn.
> 
> Albert's father, Isaac "Pops" Dasilva has asked Finch to consider him to be his father, as Finch's biological father was abusive.

It had been a long day. Tattooing at the parlor, getting caught in traffic, and then one of the worst existential crises Finch'd had in a long time. He'd gone to his old home, busying himself from his mind with hard work. The house needed a lot of work, but it was work he was willing to put in. _Just because it wasn't a good home for me doesn't mean it can't be a good home for someone else._ It was two in the morning, and his husband was with him, in the Love Shack. It was a perfect end to a long day. "You ready for _tiempo de huevo_, babe?" He asked, sipping on his redbull.

Al was sitting at the counter, smacking it excitedly in a rhythm. "_Huevo huevo huevo huevo!_" It had been a long ass day honestly, and he was ready as hell for some husband time.

Finch laughed, resting his elbows on the counter. "_Shhhhh_, Skit and Splash are asleep, babe, we're gonna wake 'em up!" He took out the cast-iron pan, shooting a dramatic side glance to Al."_Huevo tiempo_, baby~. Mind grabbing the eggs?"

Al got up, still giggling, and hurried to the fridge. He bounced over to his Finch and kissed his cheek before setting the eggs down. "_Huevo huevo huevo!_" he whispered enthusiastically.

Finch hummed and turned his head before Al could bounce away, kissing him quickly on the lips, quickly, before turning and spilling some oil into the pan. "Do you remember the Spanish word for bacon, babe?" Finch asked, looking at him.

Al hummed thoughtfully for a moment as he fetched the bacon from the fridge. "Mmm... _quieres el tocino_?" He grinned proudly and handed it over.

Finch gasped, the biggest grin growing on his face. "_Sí, ¡quiero el tocino!_" He exclaimed, moving to kiss him once more. "_Gracias, mí esposo_~" He broke two eggs into a bowl and began whisking them, adding milk, cheese, bacon and green onions. "What do you want on your omelette, baby?" He asked, pouring the mix into the pan.

"Whatever you're having, but with _mas queso_!" He was beaming with pride from the praise. He loved learning Spanish, and making Finch all happy. He popped up to sit on the counter near Finch. "_Sabes cuanto te amo?_"

Finch folded the omelette, his heart feeling as if it was about to burst. "_¿Cuanto me amas?_" He asked, not able to keep the giddy grin on his face.

Al leaned over to kiss his shoulder. He spoke carefully and slowly, double checking every word mentally. "_Más que todas las estrellas en el cielo. Más que todas las flores del mundo. Más que... la vida misma._"

_Don't cry. Don't cry, don't do it, you're making a fucking omelette--_ A tear rolled down his cheek and he turned away from the stove, wrapping his arms around Al's neck and bringing his lips to his. "_No sería nada sin tu amor, guardián de mi corazón_." He whispered. He wasn't even sure if Al knew all those words, but it was simple enough to understand.

Al whispered back with a smile. "Never in a million years could you be 'nothing.' _Eres mi todo._"

"God, I can't wait for you to see Pops and speak to him in Spanish," Finch said, in a voice that was _very_ obvious he was trying not to cry. "He's gonna be so proud of you."

Al giggled and gave him a little smooch. "You know he adores you, right? You take care of me, spoil me, and you got me to learn Spanish. You're perfect."

"I know..." Finch said, with a small little grin. With a squeak, he turned, flipping the omelette onto a plate. "My omelette is ready!" He began cracking two more eggs into the bowl, adding all the ingredients from the prior one except with _mas queso_ this time. Once it was on the stove, he turned back to Al. "Where were we? Ah, yes-" He gave Al a small kiss.

Albert giggled into the kiss. "A month of marriage and I'm still giddy every time you kiss me~ Think it'll stay that way?"

"God, has it only been a month?" Finch asked, a lovesick expression on his face. "It feels like forever, honestly." He winked. "I _hope_ it stays that way forever." The omelette sizzled, as if in agreement.

"It will," Al hummed, stealing more kisses. "It feels like I've loved you my entire life. Now go make sure you're not burning my omelette!" He tickled Finch's ribs playfully.

"Fuck, fine," Finch laughed, turning towards the stove. He flipped the omelette, turning back to Al. "We've got thirty more seconds~" He giggled, moving to him again.

"I'll take advantage of every single one~" He pulled his beautiful husband into a deep, tender kiss. He would never ever get tired of this.

"I hope you know how much I love you." Finch sighed, his hands around his husband's neck. "I love you more than words can convey..."

"I believe that's what the rings are for," he giggled. "To represent all the things we don't know how to say."

"Yeah," Finch looked at his ring, overjoyed. "Omelette time!!!!" He squealed, turning back to the pan and putting the omelette on the plate. He took both of them, setting the plates down on the table. "I made yours with _más queso porque_ you asked," Finch grinned, looking at Al. _He understands what I'm saying heheh~_

"_Gracias_!" Al said, giving him one more kiss before sitting down and taking a bite. He made a happy little noise. "God, I married the best fucking cook."

"Yeah you fucking did," Finch grinned, biting into his own omelette. "I do my best cooking at 2 AM," _My childhood may have been shitty, but the one good thing that came of it was my fantastic cooking skills._ He smiled at the thought.

Al dug into his omelette, humming and wiggling happily as he ate. "You do your best everything at 2am," he laughed.

"I do," Finch replied saucily. "You of all people should know that," He winked, as if his undertones weren't crystal clear. He continued eating his omelette until the plate was scraped clean. He stood and took both their plates, scrubbing them off in the sink and placing them in the dishwasher. "Well," He started, across from Al, leaning his elbows on the counter. "What should we do now?"

"Mmm," Al hummed thoughtfully, then stood to lean over the counter and kiss his husband gently. "I have a few ideas~"

"Do you?" Finch asked, feeling the familiar wave of love wash through his heart as his husband kissed him. "Do share, _mi corazón_,"

Al stretched and gave him a playful wink, slowly walking around the counter and laying a hand on his shoulder, leaning in to whisper right against his ear, "Tag, you're it~" He burst into giggles as he darted out the door and down the hall.

Finch gasped dramatically, dashing through the door to follow his husband with a yell. "Come back!! I'm gonna _get_ you!!"

Al ran into the stairwell and jumped behind the door, hoping Finch wouldn't see him there.

Finch launched himself into the stairwell as well, going down the first flight of steps before thinking better of it, stopping to see if he could hear the sound of Al's feet. He couldn't. That meant he was somewhere close, but... where?

Al giggled loudly at his success and hurried back through the door and down the hall into the elevator, smashing the close door button repeatedly.

Finch heard the giggle and dashed upstairs with a yell. He was SO close to the doors before they slid closed before his eyes, seeing a smirking Albert in the elevator. With a growl, he sprinted to the staircase, practically leaping down the stair cases to the next floor down, and dashing to the elevator, pressing the call button. The doors slid open, and there was his husband. He launched into the elevator, pressing a deep kiss to his lips before hitting his shoulder with a "You're it!!!" And dashed out of the elevator, back into the staircase. They were probably definitely disturbing the other residents, since it was 3 AM, but Finch couldn't care less. This was more fun than anything he'd done in the last week.

Al laughed happily, still breathless from the running and the kiss, and chased after him into the stairwell. "Come here, you brat!" God, how lucky was he to have a husband he could fucking play tag with?

"You'll never catch me!!" Finch laughed, his lungs burning as he ran back up the stairs. Maybe he could go to the roof.... He ran all the way up the stairs, until the door to the roof was visible. He tried the door. Locked. Or was it just stuck? He wasn't sure. Either way, he was stuck at the top of the stairs.

Al darted up the stairs, his eyes narrowing excitedly as he spotted victory within his reach. He launched himself into Finch's arms, and- They fell against the door, which was just enough to knock it loose and throw it open. They tumbled, tangled together, to the floor of the roof. Al giggled breathlessly under the stars, kissing his husband's face and nuzzling at him.

Finch landed on his back, soft enough not to hurt, with Al on top of him. He laughed, full of the purest joy he'd ever felt. The weight of his husband, the coolness of the air, the twinkling of the faint stars shining through the smog and light of New York City. It was heaven. "I guess I'm it, then?" Finch asked, beaming up at Albert and wrapping his arms around him.

"Mmhm," Al confirmed, pressing soft kisses to his neck. "But I'm not done tagging you yet, so don't go running off again." There was no fucking doubt about it, Al knew he was the luckiest man alive. He could see the reflection of the night sky in Finch's eyes as he pulled back, and as Finch looked out at the universe, Al looked down at his. "I love you so much..." he muttered, dazed by the moment.

"I love you more," Finch replied quietly, looking away from the night sky and into Albert's beautiful eyes. "You mean so much to me. More than anything." This moment was wonderful. He had all he had dreamed of as a child. A happy home, a gorgeous spouse, an unbroken family. He even had a good father. He'd gone from having so little to having more than he could ever need.


End file.
